Japan
'''Honda Kiku' is a main character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He is the representation of Japan (日本,Nihon), and is part of the Axis Powers. Appearance He is a petite man with dark hair and dark eyes, and is often depicted wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. His first appearance in both the anime and published manga shows him briefly wearing a more ornate version, with gold epaulets and frog clasps down the front of the jacket. When he first appeared in the webcomic, he wore a standard gray/black uniform until sometime after joining the Axis. In some of Himaruya's official art, his hair is dark brown and his eyes are a lighter brown, though he is usually colored with black hair and darker eyes. Personality And Interests A quiet and hard-working man, Kiku does not know very much about the outside world and needs time to adjust to other people. His distinct island customs may seem mysterious to others, though he finds them perfectly normal. He tends to have the behavior of an "old man" and was a hermit for the longest time. Hiding erotic woodcuts shows evidence that he's a bit perverted, too. Relationships Wang Yao (China) Main Article: Wang Yao thumb|left|150px|Chibihon After having been discovered by Yao as a small child, Kiku was raised by the older boy and taught how to use kanji, which he used to create the hiragana alphabet from. One day, Kiku turned on him and attacked him with a katana, leaving him with a disfiguring scar on his back. Im Yong Soo (South Korea) Main Article: Im Yong Soo The two don't get along very well, Yong Soo claiming to hate him but always copying his style and taking credit for others' work (even going as far to claim that "tsundere" originated in Korea). He also has an unusual obsession with wanting to touch Kiku's "breasts". In The Anime Kiku first briefly appears in Episode 01 at the "Meeting Of The World". He agrees with Alfred's ridiculous solution for global warming, much to the annoyance of Vash. After making a cameo at the end of Episode 03 as a teaser, he is formally introduced in Episode 04. Some of the moments that originally occured at this point in Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1 were moved to the later Episode 15, while other things (like Kiku seeing the world as an RPG) were dropped entirely. In Episode 06, while stranded on an island, Kiku suggests to Ludwig that they call their team "Suujiku". They decide on the term Axis (eine Achse in German and un Asse in Italian.) instead. Since the anime is based more off the published version of the manga than the original webcomic, Kiku does not wear his black uniform in his introduction, instead wearing the decorative version of his naval suit before he becomes part of the Axis Powers. He is also depicted in his WWII naval suit in instances where he originally wore other clothing in the equivalent manga strips. Trivia *His given name, Kiku, comes from the Japanese word for the Chrysanthemum flower, which was given to Japan by China. Honda (which means 'origin of the rice field') is a common Japanese surname that includes the kanji 本 hon, as in 日本 Nihon (Japan). *His birthday corresponds to the date of National Foundation Day in Japan, which celebrates the foundation of Japan in 660 BC by Emperor Jimmu. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Axis Powers Characters Category:Asian Characters